The Assassination of Payton Hobart: Part 2
"The Assassination of Payton Hobart: Part 2" is the seventh episode of the first season of , and the seventh episode of the series overall. Summary Payton faces his darkest hour and the fight of his life as transgressions are revealed, backs stabbed and confessions made. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Payton is in an induced coma and the doctors trying to find out what’s wrong with him. Suddenly, Keaton arrives with his two sons and confronts Georgina as he finds out she was planning to run away with Brigitte. He tells her that he’ll carry on paying for Payton’s treatment but as soon as he’s better, they will have nothing more from him. Ricardo visits Infinity in her motel and tells her what he did to Payton. This prompts her to rush to his hospital bed to let the doctors know what she just found out. After saving Payton, she decides to go and see her grandma. Dusty tells her that she needs her and uses mental health as an excuse for acting that way. Ricardo then bursts in, dousing himself with lighter fluid ready to set himself on fire as he knows that Infinity has called the police. A desperate Dusty then pulls a gun and as she’s about to kill herself, accidentally shoots Ricardo in the chest. While in his coma, Payton is spiritually visited by River. He tells him about his struggles leading to his suicide and reassures Payton about the way he is and his insecurities. Payton then finally wakes up from his coma. Astrid’s dad has even more harsh words for his daughter as he calls her a quitter. She tells him she knows exactly how he made his money, replying that his biggest disappointment is her. The police arrive to arrest Dusty soon after and she tells them everything is true, but also that Payton knew everything. This then results in everyone finding out the truth. At school, everyone stares angrily at him and the principal takes away his presidency. Payton explains to her that he eventually told Infinity the truth and that he wanted to make the school a better place. While Astrid calls the FBI to report a crime, Payton meets with Alice and James, the latter telling him that he warned him this could happen and quits. Georgina decides to auction off all her jewelery but tells Payton she will donate all the proceeds to a charity helping victims of Munchhausen by proxy. At school, a happy Skye tells Mcafee that they finally have what they want as she’s now president and will be able to bring her proposals forward. Mcafee tells her she doesn’t believe in her and also thinks Payton was best for the job. She goes on to reveal that she went through her trash and found the rat poison. We then see the police arriving and arresting Skye. She’s not the only one arrested either as Astrid’s father is taken away for multiple crimes, including fraud. As he’s led away, he turns around and tells his daughter he’s proud of her for turning him in, prompting her to decide to leave and go back to New York. Payton takes his mom to the airport and they share another touching moment. He tells her his life is falling apart and that Harvard has withdrawn their admission. She tells him it’s all part of life and that everything that is happening could just be the best thing for him, where we leave things hanging in the balance. Cast Main *Ben Platt as Payton Hobart *Zoey Deutch as Infinity Jackson *Lucy Boynton as Astrid Sloan *Bob Balaban as Keaton Hobart *David Corenswet as River Barkley *Julia Schlaepfer as Alice Charles *Laura Dreyfuss as McAfee Westbrook *Theo Germaine as James Sullivan *Rahne Jones as Skye Leighton *Benjamin Barrett as Ricardo *Jessica Lange as Dusty Jackson *Gwyneth Paltrow as Georgina Hobart Guest *Ryan J. Haddad as Andrew Cashman *Trevor Eason as Martin Hobart *Trey Eason as Luther Hobart *Natasha Ofili as Principal Vaughn Minor *Alveraz Ricardez as Officer Kellen *Tracy S. Lee as Vicki *Karen Brundage as Olive Garden Woman *Courtney Taylor Burness as Hostess (Karen) *Adam Wang as Mr. Anselm *Jordan Wall as Ivy *Andrew Patrick Ralston as Dean Lawrence *Nathan Howard as Damien *Richard Wharton as Thomas *Doreen Calderon as Librarian Trivia Gallery Videos See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes